The embodiments described herein relate to methods and systems for searching for information, such as searches on the Internet for content such as movies, etc.
Existing computer systems, tablet devices and smartphones can search for information by using a web browser and a search engine (e.g. Bing) to perform the searches. The searches can be directed to audiovisual content, such as movies or TV shows, for which a subscription is required to view the content. The subscription often requires a fee such as a monthly payment to the content provider that distributes the content. While the search may retrieve information about the content, there is no information about any subscription, even if a subscription by the user exists.